


Night Running

by heimiaozi



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimiaozi/pseuds/heimiaozi
Summary: 灵感来自ed，这首歌真好听
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, 大神士郎/影森满
Kudos: 20





	Night Running

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自ed，这首歌真好听

影森满从妮娜家出来时已是黄昏，大片大片的红色铺展在城市的上空，暧昧不清的鹅黄色混杂其中，造物主的调色盘总是让人忍不住赞叹，小满回过神来时，自己已经走到了转角。腿没刹住，就和一个温暖的怀抱扑了个满怀。

——倘若是少女漫的开头，这一定是爱情开始的经典方式，然而小满抬起头来对上的却是大神士郎淡漠的眼。

是的，那双眼里沉淀了许多小满不懂的东西，尤其是初次见面时，那双眼还流淌着眼泪。

在黄昏的光影中，狼先生扶住了撞得摇摇晃晃却还在发呆的小姑娘。

“喂，你在干什么？走路的时候不看路是很危险的事难道还要我教吗？”士郎先生的眼睛低垂着，淡漠中染上了一丝担忧，“冒冒失失，真擅长惹麻烦……”

“啊？哦！”小满突然反应过来，“士郎先生？你怎么也在这？”

“……”士郎总是被她呛到，索性摇摇头，“我来找你，你再不回家，我……呃，我是说，兽协的各位都会很担心的。”

“回家？”小满眨巴眨巴眼睛，心里有股说不出的酸涩和暖意复杂地交织在一起，使她忽略了肩膀上按着的双手。

“我知道了。我们回去吧。”

士郎收回手，熟练地插进风衣口袋，转过身刚打算迈着往常的步子前进，又收了收步伐的大小。他用余光瞥着不知道为什么突然有些丧气的小姑娘，看她低垂的耳朵随着动作一抖一抖，一条蓬松的尾巴像逗猫棒似的摇着，同样低垂的还有看不清情绪的脸，虽然修长的腿在走着路，整个人却像沉浸在另一个世界里。

士郎沉默着，素来沉默寡言的他在遇到小满后像是被感染了，跟她拌嘴时心中升腾的一丝丝快乐似乎是甜的，他竟很享受那种若有若无的甜。可是现在小满也沉默着，一点也没有初来乍到时的咋咋呼呼。他思索着是怎么回事，步子也慢下来，直到小满后知后觉停下，发现已经是夜晚，而回过头，士郎先生的脸一半是光，一半是影，整个人淹没在无声的夜色中，浅色的眼睛盯着她，欲言又止。

“影森满。”属于士郎先生的低沉嗓音乘着夜晚的微风钻进耳朵，这座城市里夜晚总是带着危险的，可这个守护神一样的家伙令人安心，小满怔怔地等着他开口下文，藏在夜色中的白发男子突然变成了兽人形态，“你想不想来一场夜跑比赛？”

“诶？”这突如其来的剧情让小满转不过弯，“怎么突然？……”

“你不是很想到处逛逛吗？正好，现在整个城市都睡了，你想怎么跑就怎么跑。”士郎先生的狼毛在月色下闪烁着银色，平和的夜风拂过狼尾巴，“而且，我一直都在。……我的意思是，我会在边上看着你。”

“噗嗤。”

士郎先生看着小满突然变得生动的表情，心中也突然多了一点轻松，他发出一声，小黑远远地飞来，稳稳落在他的肩头。

小满两手交握在身后，毫不客气，“士郎先生想要和我比一场吗？赛跑的话，我用自己的能力可是可以变出猎豹的腿哦。”

“哼，我看过你的棒球比赛，怎么会不知道，”狼先生一副胸有成竹的模样，“随你跑，反正我和小黑会抓住你的。”小黑很给面子地叫了一声。

“那么，比赛——开始！”

小满的腿飞速变成了猎豹的模样，夜晚安静的城市街道没有行人也没有小摊挡路，除了风，没有什么东西可以称得上是阻力。

月光下，一匹狼掠过一个个屋顶，轻盈有力的腿上每一块肌肉都在高呼自由，野性似乎从牢笼里涌出，唯有那闪着银光的项圈昭示着理性。

路灯下，横冲直撞的小满毫无方向地乱窜，来到这座城市的所有不甘、心酸，都化作汗珠随风划过，对家人的思念随着眼泪被风干，愈发像是结晶，于心上的空洞处填补。

空气在耳边咆哮。

士郎不知道自己哪根筋不对，会陪着一个小姑娘在城市里漫无目的地乱跑。

各色的光影在他眼里清晰倒映变换，他守护的城市一直都做不到小姑娘心中那样干净，也许是一丢丢的惭愧作祟，也许是一点点的心疼作祟，他冷静的大脑给他下的指令是如此的疯狂，颠覆他的世界，只为了哄一个小姑娘发泄情绪。

酸涩感爬上双腿，小满体力也渐渐不支，速度缓下来的时候腿还没来得及反应，一个趔趄就要倒下——

毛茸茸的大爪子拖住了她，一如初识，轻轻松松提起她，然后给她一个又酷又臭的表情。

“笨蛋狸猫。”他的声音有些含糊不清。

小满的狸猫脸上看不清泪痕，但是士郎还是用自己的爪子去擦拭她的脸。

“现在感觉心情好多了吗？”

“……士郎先生。”

“怎么？”

“你……您本可以不用管我的。”

“守护兽人是我的职责，你也是。”士郎不容置疑。

“可是我……”

随着两人停下来，降下的温度开始显现它的存在，小满话还未讲就先打了个喷嚏。

狼先生将自己的风衣披在小姑娘身上，不由分说地抱起小满。

“？？？等一下？”小满显得气力不足，“士郎先生！”

“该回家了。”狼先生的毛发很温暖，埋在颈窝处可以嗅到干净的气味，因为兽化的原因肌肉的线条也明显许多，隔着衣料亦可以感知那种触感，小满不敢乱动，狂奔过后的疲劳爬上眼皮，渐渐带她沉入安心的梦乡。

士郎先生看着小姑娘毫无戒心地睡着，一时间不知道该气还是该笑，想想打完棒球的她拥抱着别的兽人欢呼雀跃的样子，又想想她对自己的信任，笑意噙在嘴角。

第二天阳光穿透窗户，铺洒在房间的时候，小满悠悠转醒，酸涩感灌满身体，她不得不磨蹭着起身。

房间里不像是有别人来过，夜晚奔跑的记忆像是一场梦，偏偏身体的感觉真实到不行。

她起身去敲士郎房间的门，又在半空停住手：要怎么开口呢？自己又让人担心了，士郎先生居然就这么迁就自己的情绪，果然狼不可貌相，明明就是个温柔细腻的家伙嘛。

“醒了？”士郎的声音在背后响起，他看上去人畜无害，根本看不出昨晚一路上揍趴了不少窃贼的模样，明明没有变成兽人的形态，却像是有条大尾巴在摇着。

“早！早上好！”小满用元气的声音回应着，向他鞠了一躬，“昨天，谢谢您了！”

士郎很受用小姑娘的乖顺，大手轻轻按在她脑袋上揉了揉，“快来吃早餐。”

小满眼睛顿时一亮，“今天早上吃什么？”

士郎轻笑一声转过身，某只小狸猫叽叽喳喳地追上去，至于昨晚的事，两人心照不宣，还是别提了。

毕竟某个小姑娘死活不肯从毛茸茸的大狼身上下来的事情，说出去会让小姑娘羞愧捶地的。

毕竟某只狼忍不住轻轻咬了一口狸猫耳朵的事情，说出去也不好嘛。

小黑の记录：

今日战绩：2比2


End file.
